


Their Love

by Reading_Watching_Writing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Watching_Writing/pseuds/Reading_Watching_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was not love at first sight, no, their love was born of the natural evolution from master and padawan, to having the highest respect for each other, to becoming the closest of friends, and finally to romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Love

**Author's Note:**

> Short little musing of mine on what I feel would be the most realistic Anakin/Ahsoka romantic relationship. Please feel free to comment/review etc, they keep me inspired! Love to all xx

Their love was not love at first sight, indeed neither of them believed in such a thing, he because he had already had his heart broken before and she because she had been raised to ignore love. No, their love was born of the natural evolution from master and padawan, to the highest respect for each other, to becoming the closest of friends, and finally to romance, aided by the need for comfort and support in a war torn, violence filled life as well as the physical lust and attraction that continually grew between them.

They didn't go out to dinners, they ate rations either with their troops or the two of them together, often curled up with each other, appreciating the break from battle.

They didn't go on dates, they went to war together, fighting along side each other, protecting and covering the other, their movements became fluid and near perfect, each having long since grown accustomed to the other's company and to those who watched they were transfixed by the elegance and complexity of their moves.

They didn't move in together, their quarters in the temple were already adjoining and their quarters were always near each other's on missions. Their nights together were often secret, sneaking to each other's rooms on the ship.

Like their fights, they came to know each other's bodies intimately and thoroughly. He knew exactly where to touch and tease for her pleasure and she knew exactly how to move and act to get him instantly aroused. Theirs was a relationship of stolen kisses, snuck away from the eyes of troops and witnesses, and barely covered flirting, pushing and teasing the other constantly.

But it was also a relationship built on absolute and unwavering trust, confiding in each other all manner of secrets. They told each other of their fears, of losing each other, of letting go, of watching them die. They whispered "I love you's" with no fear and with absolute honesty when they were alone.

So when she was abandoned, betrayed by the council she had looked up to, obeyed and respected for so long and she made that life changing decision, both their lives were plunged into darkness. The love and trust and compassion was gone, and both their hearts broke as she walked away from him. It broke her heart to do it, it broke his heart to watch her. He tried, so hard to make her stay but he wouldn't, couldn't force her and he was forced to watch his padawan, his Best Friend, his Lover, his Snips walk away from him.

And when they met again on the battlefield years later, on different sides, their relationship was one of tragedy, of fighting and hunting and hiding. Of conflict and confusion when he realized immediately, and of sadness and despair and she eventually uncovered the truth.


End file.
